villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Badpipes
Badpipes is a Scottish-accented Tengu/Clarinet-themed monster who appears as the main antagonist of the Power Rangers Ninja Steel episode "My Friend Redbot". He is voiced by Kelson Henderson who previously voiced both Bugglesworth and Devastation from S.P.D., Mig from Operation Overdrive, Sat Bot from RPM, Psychotick from Megaforce and Cavity from Dino Charge. History Badpipes was first seen on Galvanax's ship with an army of Kudabots and Cosmo Royale dancing behind him, and later on doing the Hokey-Pokey, the reason is because Badpipes was using his Bagpipes to make them dance. After being sent to Earth, he encounters the Hayley (along with her dog Kody) and demanded her power star, but the White Ranger refuses, that is until Badpipes played his bagpipes and hypnotized her to give him her Power Star (with Kody running away to get redbot). Although right before he could take it, Redbot comes in and kicks Badpipes away, releasing the White Ranger from Badpipes' trance, Redbot said that music can not effect his circuitry, after Badpipes got up on his feet, Hayley morphed, Badpipes notices his bagpipes and attempts to grab it, but the White Ranger was able to snatch it away in time as she battles Badpipes. He manage to get them back and even manages to trick the girl, allowing him to give the White Ranger a kick in the chest, Badpipes was then about to fire energy lasers at Hayley, but Redbot steps in and takes the shots, right before Badpipes can play his Bagpipes again, Kody comes in and kicks dirt at the monster's eyes, allowing Redbot and his friend to escape. Later he encounters and attacks Brody, Preston, Calvin and Sarah in a forest with Ripcon and hypnotize them to give them their Power Stars, right before they could, Hayley comes in her Ninja Cycle and blast Badpipes with her Plasma Blast, freeing the other Rangers and attacking Ripcon. Right before the Rangers could take out Badpipes' Bagpipes, Ripcon used his Double Sword Doom Strike on the Rangers and taking Hayley out of her Ranger form, tho right befire Badpipes could take back his Bagpipes, Kody comes in and takes away the bagpipes from Badpipes' view, allowing the Rangers to destroy the bagpipes with their Ninja Blasters, the Rangers morphed and battled both Ripcon and Badpipes. Badpipes then decided to run off to give Ripcon space to battle Brody, with the Calvin, Hayley, Sarah and Preston following him, he battles the four Rangers in a beach-like area and makes a beat down on them, he had more of an upper hand while flying, but he gets knocked down by Calvin, right before he can battle him, he was destroyed by Preston and Sarah' Battle Morpher Arrow Blast Final Attack. He was enlarged and the Rangers summoned the Ninja Steel Zords to form the Ninja Steel Megazord, Badpipes had the upper hand in the fight, so the Red Ranger summons the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Zord to form the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord to fight Badpipes, they manages to break off Badpipes' Flute Nose and knocked out his fan, they then used the Ruble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Double Ax Final Attack to destroy Badpipes once and for all. Trivia *Badpipes is similar to the Flute Org from 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. *Badpipes' face look very similar to Nojoke from 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. See Also *Yokai Tengu Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Brainwashers Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Deceased Category:Youkai